


In His Eyes

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [21]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Title from Jekyll and Hyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: Fundy talks with Dream.George talks with Dream.Dream just wants his friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy - Relationship, past Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited Fundywastaken and Dreamnotfound centered fic. This is dialogue heavy as usual.

_ I sit and watch the rain _

_ And see my tears run down the window pane  _

  
  


Fundy was informed of Dream’s presence in New L’Manburg by Quackity, whose face was red with unbridled fury, muttering something about the “green bitch” being in town. The fox hybrid’s heart fluttered and he approached the duck hybrid. 

“What did you say?” He asked Quackity and the other hybrid glared.

“Fucking Dream came to L’Manburg, with Techno’s fucking trident and a high and mighty look.” Quackity seethed. “Hate that motherfucker with a passion. We should’ve sliced upwards.”

“Stop that!” 

“What?!”

“Stop saying those things. You heard, Tommy. It wasn’t entirely Dream’s fault.”

“Then why do I still feel such a  _ hatred  _ for him?” Quackity hissed and Fundy’s ears perked up. The duck hybrid’s hands were clenched into tight fists where the knuckles started to turn white.

“Because he…. Nightmare did bad things. And it used Dream’s face for it, his body. But Tommy has told us that Dream’s consciousness meant no harm. He didn’t want to exile Tommy, he didn’t want to manipulate him. He was….. unwilling, according to Phil and Tommy.”

“Then why didn’t he fight back? This is DREAM we’re talking about. The bastard held his own against Technoblade for fucks sake. Why didn’t he fight that stupid demon?”

“I…. have a theory that perhaps Dream was too far gone under Nightmare’s hold that it sort of took an almost complete control.” Fundy explained. “But… we should give him a chance.”

Quackity looked at Fundy, before he let out a huff and continued walking away.

  
  


_ I sit and watch the sky _

_ And I can hear it breathe a sigh _

  
  


George was aware that Dream was back on the mainlands, it was Eret that told him the admin came from the portal and went to L’Manburg. George can’t help but itch to fall after the beautiful male he loves but Eret gave him a look (sure it was through behind shades but one could still feel it). 

“George, you should probably give Dream space.” Eret told the white spectacled man.

“What? Eret, he’s my friend. My  _ best  _ friend, how could I not talk to him?” George asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Because you two used to have a thing going on and Dream has since moved on. You’ll only cause him more pain.”

“What about Fundy? Mhm? He’s Dream’s ex-fiancé.” 

“I pray Quackity will keep Fundy from Dream” the king said and they turned to leave back to their castle.

George started to wonder if Dream really didn’t want to see him. But… they were best friends. Former lovers or not, the one thing George still was to Dream was a friend.

_ Friends don’t have rough sex with each other casually and then proceed to ruin their wedding day. _

The colorblind man sighed heavily. He needed to make amends with Dream and fast. 

  
  


_ I think of him, how we were _

_ And when I think of him _

_ Then I remember, _

_ Remember. _

  
  


Fundy had been trying to flag down Dream since he got to L’Manburg. But the admin was very adamant in staying around Tubbo during his visit. The fox hybrid only wanted to apologize for everything he did that upset Dream.

He stopped when he saw Tubbo with Dream and noticed the blonde looked… different. He seemed healthier. The blonde hair was much more bright as it was longer. It was neatly braided and trailed down to the small of his back. His eyes were bright too, shining a beautiful emerald green (how did Fundy not notice before that they were green?). And of course, the features that threw Fundy for a loop, Dream’s ears, horns and tail that matched Tubbo’s. While Tubbo had short horns, Dream seemed to have longer ones that curled only slightly but not all the way. 

He thought they were only adoptive brothers, not biological. Dream looked nothing like Tubbo, or Schlatt for that matter. It seemed as though Dream got the recessive traits.

  
  


_ In his eyes, I can see _

_ Where my heart longs to be _

Tubbo didn’t think coaxing out the ram features from Dream would be that easy. Then again, Dream was free from Nightmare for some time now, despite the near repossession of the man a few days ago. Tubbo was glad, glad that his brother was back.

The two talked and reconnected after so long of torment. Tubbo saw the white gold ring on his brother’s finger and was beaming.

“You’re actually getting married, then. It’s absolutely official?” Tubbo asked with a wide grin.

“Yeah.” Dream chuckled. “We don’t want the wedding to be big. Just… intimate. So you, Tommy, Phil of course, Eret, Punz, Sam, Puffy, Sapnap…… Maybe George.” 

Tubbo noticed the change of tone in his brother and he frowned. “Why did you hesitate? I thought George was your best friend.”

“He was…. he  _ is _ …. I just…. we slept with each other a couple of times and there were some unrequited feelings and he was just…. using me.” Dream sighed heavily. “Maybe I shouldn’t invite him.”

“Maybe you should talk to him. You know, when you’re ready of course.”

Dream looked at his brother and sighed. “I…. was used. Tubbo I was used. My body, my consciousness, my mind, my  _ heart,  _ I was USED. I was ra-....” Dream stopped himself and covered his mouth with his hand before he could continue. His little brother doesn’t need to know this. “I’m sorry Tubbo… I thought I was ready to come back but there’s been so much trauma amongst everyone because of me and… and I don’t want to give Nightmare a chance at me again and-.... I’ll just go.” Dream clenched Techno’s trident and looked at his younger brother.

“Let me know… about what you think of the book.” Dream said before he turned to head down the prime path before he paused and looked at Tubbo again. “That wasn’t about Fundy or George…. that was about Nightmare by the way.” He said with a heavy sighed and continued down the path.

  
  


_ In his eyes, I see a gentle glow _

_ And that’s where I’ll be safe, I know _

  
  


Fundy noticed Dream walking the Prime Path, possibly back towards the portal and he decided, before the blonde could return wherever he came from, that he had a talk. So, the fox hybrid followed the ram hybrid down the path. 

“Dream!” Fundy called to the male. The fox didn’t notice the blonde tensing up, clenching the trident in his hand as he approached. “Wait up! Please, I need to talk to you.”

Dream turned to look at Fundy and the orange haired male almost faltered completely. Seeing Dream up close now really made Fundy appreciate the beauty of the man before him. He was just… beautiful, and the hair length truly worked in his favor. However, there was a sad look in his eyes that Fundy wasn’t familiar with and it hurts. 

Why was he so sad?

Was it… because of him?

“Um… you’re looking great these days.” Fundy said, trying not upset Dream anymore.

Luckily for him, the ram hybrid chuckled softly. “Thanks… what is it you needed to tell me about?” He asked his ex-fiancé.

“Um… I wanted to apologize…. for anything I ever did wrong. I just want to say that. I know you’ve probably moved on, and while I just want to kiss you one last time, you probably don’t want to, and I respect that. Just…. please don’t be mad at me forever.”

“Fundy,” Dream’s baritone voice rang Fundy out from his rant and he looked at the ram whose expression shifted and softened. “I’m not mad at you. I’m not mad at George. The only person I’m mad at is myself for so foolishly allowing Nightmare to just…. take my roots. Erase what makes me… me.” Dream rested the trident against a tree so that he could grab the fox hybrid’s hands. “I’m sorry if I, in any way, made you feel threatened about leaving you. I never wanted you or George to feel jealous or… or hurt but, I can’t exactly fully recover from the festival.” Dream released Fundy’s hands and he went to pick up the trident. “Technoblade and I are due to get married soon. It’ll be small, family oriented probably. You’re still a part of Techno’s family. You can choose to opt out if you want.” 

And with that, Dream continued down the Prime Path, leaving Fundy feeling… whole. That was all he needed; closure. 

Closure from the man in pain.

  
  


_ Safe in his arms, _

_ Close to his heart. _

_ But I don’t know _

_ Quite where to start. _

Dream continued down the Prime Path and entered the reconstruction of the Community house. It was taking form, and Dream was glad. He glanced at the doorway to the nether portal before looking at the doorway that led to Eret’s castle. Deciding to try and talk with his sibling to figure out what he should do about everything, Dream walked towards Eret’s castle.

He began to hear an argument, a full on screaming contest between Sapnap, George, Puffy and Eret. Callahan was by the throne with a solemn face. Dream fixed the red and green ribbons on the trident and stepped into the throne room. He cleared his throat and the arguing ceased, all eyes turning to him.

“Uh hi…” Dream said with a slight wave.

“Dream! Hello! I didn’t know you were visiting.” Eret said and went over to Dream.

“I was actually on my way back to the commune, thought I’d stop by. I hope I didn’t interrupt.” 

“No, you didn’t. George and Sapnap were leaving.”

The two in question glared at the king before George started speaking. “Actually Dream, I kinda wanted to talk to you.” He said, and the ram hybrid paled, tensing up.  _ Not again _ . “Dreamie,” the blonde in question nearly threw up at the pet name. It was a name Nightmare used a lot. “You’re not ACTUALLY going to be marrying Technoblade right? …..right?”

“I…. I am marrying him. Actually, Eret, that’s what I’ve come to talk to you about.” Dream said, turning his attention from his friend to his sibling. “Techno and I will be getting married in a few weeks time and I wanted to know if you could officiate the ceremony. It’s going to be small…. Like really small.”

Eret smiled at their brother figure and he nodded. “Of course I’ll officiate you both. If, of course, you allow me to dress you for the wedding.”

Dream chuckled and he nodded. “I trust your judgement, Eret.” He smiled and turned to leave. “George…. I really am marrying Techno…. and for once, you’re not going to do a damn thing about it. Things like that will get you killed…” 

  
  


_ By looking in his eyes,  _

_ Will I see beyond tomorrow? _

George saw that look; the look of determination in Dream’s glare. He meant every word. Green eyes met heterochromatic ones before they softened.

“I’m sorry…. I just…. I want to protect you. Without Nightmare’s hold on me, I can truly protect you now. From… pain and… torture.” Dream clenched the trident. “I’m not in love with you anymore, George. But I still love you. You’re my best friend, both you and Sapnap, my family. I’m not sure if I’m going to invite either of you to the wedding but… I want to. I just can’t tell with you guys anymore. And it hurts. Because I want you there, both of you are part of my lives but I can’t seem to trust you around Techno, or Phil, or even Tommy. They’re a part of my life too, now. They’ll be my family, too.

“I’m sorry if this isn’t exactly what you want coming out of this conversation but I just got done talking with Fundy. We’re on good terms and that can be us but this malice, this screaming match, the swords drawn, just once, can you be civil?” Dream’s soft green eyes turned back to Eret. “I’m sorry. I’ll head out now.” 

Eret nodded, placing a hand on Dream’s shoulder. “If it helps you, you’re looking better by the day.” They said and Dream laughed lightly. “I’ll send Callahan to walk you to the portal.”

  
  
  


_ By looking in his eyes, _

_ Will I see beyond the sorrow, _

_ That I feel? _

  
  


Dream walked with Callahan a few short steps to the portal before he turned to the silent reindeer hybrid. “Was I wrong…. in.. telling George and Sapnap off?” He asked. Callahan simply closed his eyes, inhaled and shook his head. It made Dream relax and he smiled. “I guess I really am losing myself by the minute.” Tears started forming and Dream quickly began rubbing at his eyes.

_ Will his eyes reveal to me, _

_ Promises or lies? _

  
  


Going through the portal, Dream began to walk back to the Arctic commune. He spent about two days in New L’Manburg but it felt like ages. He was just glad he could be back in his fiancé’s embrace after his visit. Dream saw Techno out by the stables feeding Carl, his horse and he started making a mad dash for his fiancé.

Techno was taken aback by the sudden new weight crashing into his arms. The first thing he saw were small, slightly curled horns, and blonde hair. Relaxing, Techno wrapped his arms around Dream.

“I missed you…” Dream said softly and looked up at the pink haired hybrid. He leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, missing this.

Techno pulled away from the kiss briefly to whisper “I missed you too,” before he pulled Dream back in for another kiss.

  
  


_ But he can’t conceal from me, the love _

_ In his eyes. _

**Author's Note:**

> They. Are. Husbands. Your. Honor.


End file.
